Oracle Files: Emily Briggs 1
Characters * Sebastian Faust * Jason Todd * Emily Briggs Location * Markovia * November 15th 2008, 1531 Local Time VOX Archive * Sebastian Faust: opens, footsteps: 2 instances Emily? You awake? I brought that friend I was telling you about. * Emily Briggs: groan Yes... I'm awake... close the door, though. It's too early to deal with such light. * Sebastian Faust: closes, sigh Oh, okay,so... Jason, this is something I should have told you about Emily- * Jason Todd: chuckle What? That she's a vampire? * Emily Briggs: Oh... Look at the boy. He's got a head between these broad shoulders. sniff His smell is iffy... * Sebastian Faust: Whoa... chuckle Jason? You know about vampires? You barely recall your own name, but you know how to spot a vampire? With a quick glance, in a dim room... when she looks like that?! * Jason Todd: Like I said... sigh It's jumbled. But... growing up, as a boy, a vampire took me in. She used me as a go-for and guide... sigh and occasional snack. * Emily Briggs: sniff I'm not smelling thrall blood in you... Which is strange. Usually that's a smell that lingers... for decades. * Sebastian Faust: Probably washed off in his Lazarushian bath. * Emily Briggs: Oh? giggle Took a few years off, have you? My apologies for calling you a boy. I didn't realize- Wait... scars? * Sebastian Faust: As I was about to say, he used up the Lazarus juice on something else... For him, it wasn't a fountain of youth. He's a resurrected man, Emily... Or something around there. We're still not sure of his exact age. * Emily Briggs: chuckle Oh, Sebastian... You truly are a miracle worker! * Sebastian Faust: I can't take all the credit here... Jason just sort of fell in my lap. * Jason Todd: sigh What- What's going on here? What's so special about me being resurrected? * Emily Briggs: Your blood is the key, Jason... * Jason Todd: The key? The key to what?! What's all this about? * Sebastian Faust: Jason... I'm a bartender. You know that much. You also know I am a sorcerer. Well, I make a little extra on the side as a vampire hunter. Emily here is one I took mercy on. I've been sheltering her here for a few weeks now. She wants out of her pack but she is still blood-bound to her master. * Jason Todd: And? * Emily Briggs: Sebastian knows a potion that should remove such binds; but to work on a vampire, the formula needs tinkering. * Sebastian Faust: It needs the blood of a resurrected man... chuckle which is really hard to find. * Jason Todd: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Uh-oh, no way! You're not- Wait... What's she do-? footsteps, thud * Emily Briggs: scoff Don't look at me like that, Sebastian... I just put him to sleep. Quick now, help me get him to the bed. * Sebastian Faust: You need help carrying him? * Emily Briggs: I haven't had a good meal in weeks. I'm running on fumes as it is. I nearly passed out putting him to sleep. * Sebastian Faust: footsteps Okay... What're you saying when he wakes up? * Emily Briggs: Nothing... We'll give him some juice and cookies and tell him to drink plenty of water for the next two days. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Sebastian Faust 1. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Lucifer Morningstar. Links and References * Oracle Files: Emily Briggs 1/2 Category:Oracle Files Category:Sebastian Faust/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Emily Briggs/Appearances Category:Markovia/Appearances